Getting Caught
by BubblyScientist
Summary: Zack gets back way passed curfew, leaving Angeal worried sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Getting Caught**  
Pairing:** Zangeal  
**Rating: **T**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary:** Zack gets back way passed curfew, leaving Angeal worried sick.

* * *

Zack scolded himself mentally as he tip toed down the dark hallways of the ShinRa apartment building.  
What made him think parting with Reno would be okay?

Not that the 2nd didn't like Reno, but well, the red head was known for getting trouble...alot. However something inside him (teenage emotions) told him to go.  
It would of been fine to stay up and party if it had been a weekend...however it was a Wednesday evening and he had training in the morning.

Zack fumbled for his keys, trying desperately not to wake anyone. Especially Angeal.

When the boy finally earned the 2nd rank, Angeal offered his home to the boy. Two months after moving in his beloved mentor, he confessed his feelings. Angeal let it go for awhile only giving him gentle kisses and comforting caresses. It wasn't until Zack demanded sex (for the billionth time) did Angeal give in.  
Shutting the door silently as he could, Zack scanned the living room for any persons. No Angeal sitting in a chair with the lights off waiting for him. Good, he was in the clear for now at least.

Every step seemed louder than normal and every sound made the ravenette jump. He was so panicked that he didn't see the waste bin in front of him, thus him tripping and falling on to the floor with a loud thump.

Zack froze on the floor and laid his forehead against the kitchen tiles. It was over. He was dead meat. Why had gone with Reno? Why had he crashed on the couch and expected the red head to wake him up in an hour or two. That had been 8:30...  
He glanced up at the clock beside the refrigerator. 2:00 am.  
He was fucked.

He waited for Angeal to come running into the kitchen, finding his student laying on the floor. He waited for the lecture about staying up passed curfew. He waited...and waited...and waited...  
Twelve minutes went by and nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

Zack stood up slowly and left the bin knocked over. He should of set it up right but he didn't care anymore. He was exhausted and confused.  
When he reached the bedroom door however the panic set in again. What if Angeal was still up and waiting for him?  
He took a deep breath, planned out his excuses in his head and opened the door...to see a form in bed, pleasantly sleeping.  
Zack relaxed and stripped off his clothes quietly. He had gotten away with it after all. Once naked, he made his way over to the bed.  
Angeal slept on his side, one arm hooked behind his head and the other resting over the covers.  
Zack slipped on his side and turned away from the sleeping man. He brought the covers around his chest and sighed heavily.  
He had gotten away with it. Eyes closed...then opened when hot, moist air hit his ear and a husky voice said;  
"Nice of you to join me, Zackary."

Maybe he didn't get away with it after all.

* * *

_If you want the rest of the good stuff you have to go to my lj. XD Link in the profile._ XD


	2. Chapter 2

Because I got a lot of good feedback on this, so HERE'S THE GOOD PART. :D

* * *

**GETTING CAUGHT - CONTINUED.**

_Maybe he didn't get away with it after all._

"H-hey, Angeal." Zack chuckled nervously, his eyes following as Angeal rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.  
"Zack," His mentor's voice was rough and didn't sound drowsy. Had he not slept at all? "what time is it?"  
Zack refrained from replying ; "time for you to get a watch". His lover was already in a foul mood, best not to make it worse. "Um, I don't know. What time is it, 'Geal?"  
"**_Zackary,_**" He gave his butt a firm but gentle smack. "where were you? I was worried sick."  
Zack yelped at the contact with his rear. Normally, he would of loved it but now wasn't the time to get an erection, he reminded himself.  
"I'm sorry, Angeal." Zack's timid voice low but audible. He was sincere. He hadn't meant to cause such trouble. "I just...I went out with Reno for bit then got really tired. I slept on the couch but he didn't wake me up until one something."  
Angeal sighed. "And you didn't bother calling?"  
"I didn't want you to be mad at me."  
"So having me worry is better?"

Zack closed his eyes to hide his guilt. Yeah, he had messed up but he apologized. He didn't do anything wrong, just missed curfew. It wasn't like he went out drinking and/or doing drugs. Couldn't he see that?

Angeal frowned and sat up, letting the blanket pool around his hips. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed and said; "I'm not mad Zack."  
The boy sat up and stared at his mentor. "Seriously?"  
"Yes."  
Zack smiled and jumped on his mentor, knocking him down against the mattress. He straddled the older man's hips and kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks Angeal."  
"Just next time call." Angeal smacked his ass again. "Or I'll have to give you a proper spanking."  
"_Oh_, kinky."  
Angeal chuckled, running his hands up and down his sides. "You're an odd little pup, aren't you?"  
"Damn right." He leaned over to rest his forehead against his lover's. "But I'm yours. All yours." He added a shift of his hips, grinding against the material covering his mentor's length.  
Angeal moaned out, annoyed at the cotton blanket between them. "You wanna play, do you?"  
Zack grabbed one of his hands and took the first two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them ever so gently.  
He took that as a yes.  
Ripping the fingers from that wonderful mouth, Angeal flipped them over. Now he was looking down at Zack, tossing the blanket off the bed.  
"Tease." He grunted as he took the boy's wrists in one hand, bringing them over his head.  
"I think you need to learn a lesson."  
"Teach me, teach."

He smirked and with his free hand trailing down his stomach and stopped at his arousal, rubbing his thumb against the head. Zack ached his back in a moan. of course, Angeal knew Zack was over doing it but it made him smile, knowing he could still stir up such passion in the seventeen year old.  
Satisfied, he moved off of his student and flipped him onto his stomach. His wrists were then tied together with some kind of small chain. Zack looked at them, glistening on his wrists, wondering why he had never seen them before.  
"Where'd you get this?" Zack asked as he struggle. It may of looked small but it was strong. "It feels new."  
"I buy special things for my puppy when I'm away." Zack felt the older man's hands move down his back. "Do you like the handcuffs better?"  
"Kinda but this will do for-_oh Gods!_" He looked over his shoulders to see his mentor on his knees, blowing hot air at his entrance.  
"Try to stay still this time. And let me hear you."  
He nodded and laid his head against the pillow. Zack loved his mentor's mouth whether it was in his own mouth or fucking his ass. He moaned as he got used to the feeling of Angeal's tongue circling the bundle of nerves. Only when it was suddenly shoved deep inside did Zack cry out.

It felt so good. In, out, in, out. Looking back, the boy felt painfully hard still. Angeal looked amazingly hot, his eyes opened to catch Zack's staring intently. _Oh Gaia..._

Zack couldn't help the moans of Angeal's name spilling from his lips.  
Angeal torn himself away from his activity for a moment to admire the toned body before him.

"An..geal, please."  
The older male smirked and ran his fingertips down his spine.  
"Yes puppy?"  
"Please..."  
"Please what?"

Angeal was being a fucking tease and Zack was horny out of his mind.  
"Fuck me...please Angeal. Want you so bad." Suddenly two fingers snaked around his cheek. Letting the digits be shoved harshly into his mouth, Zack began to suck hungrily on them. Even Angeal's fingers tasted good. Everything about him tasted good...so good.  
"Good boy." He snickered pulling the digits from his mouth and sliding one saliva coated finger in slowly.

"_Fuck!_" It was always a little painful at first. The boy hid his face in his pillow. All he could think about was Angeal thick, monstrous cock inside him. He thrusted back when another was added desperate for some simulation.  
"_Anngeeaalll!_" He groaned. "Move!"  
His reply was a sharp smack to his backside. "What was that?"  
_Gods,_ Zack loved that a little too much to be healthy. "_Please_ move."

Smirking, Angeal's fingers began to rock deep inside of him, stretching and rubbing against his inner walls. Curling his fingers, Angeal hit the edge of his prostate, turning Zack's vision pure white.  
"_Oh,_ Gods...oh _fucking Gaia_. _Please_."  
Happy to comply, his fingers worked harder, trying to reach deeper.

Angeal couldn't take it anymore. Zack was just wanting, no, begging to be taken. To be claimed and by Gaia, he wasn't going to turn him down.  
He positioned himself at his entrance and slide in carefully. Zack knew that without lube it would hurt a little more than usual but he didn't care.  
Angeal could be rough at times, which Zack had to say was pretty awesome but he always started slow and steady. As if giving Zack the option to say stop.  
"Please, Angeal. I need you. Want you. Fuck me. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

His control snapped as he grabbed a hold of Zack's hair, snarling in his ear;  
"Filthy whore. You _like_ this, don't you?"  
_Oh _Gaia, he got dirty talk and rough sex? He should go out more often.  
Zack moaned out something that sounded like a mix between Angeal's name and yes.

It was too much to take. Angeal was so very close but he had to make sure Zack had his pleasure first.  
"Knees up." Zack moaned and did as he was told. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized his ass in the air and the rest of his body slumped against the bed.  
Angeal didn't have a problem with the new position. In fact, the sight _aroused_ his mentor. Reaching around, he found Zack was painfully hard. All of this was too much for his puppy as well.

Zack started meeting Angeal's thrusts, moaning his name like a whore. The delicious pain in his ass and the rough hand on his cock...the sensations proved to be too strong and Zack came violently, white ribbons spilling against the bed and his mentor's hand.  
Angeal came seconds later, riding out his orgasm as he came inside his precious puppy, grunting his name.

Angeal pulled out and gave gentle kisses against the blushes of skin he made on Zack's bottom. He untied his lover and laid beside him. Taking Zack in his arms, chin buried in dark locks; he smiled in the afterglow. They laid there for a while, just enjoying the high as they came down.  
"Did you learn your lesson?"  
"Kinda." He smirked, kissing Angeal's chest. "I think you might have to show me again. Don't think I got all of it."


End file.
